ROLEPLAYER
by xieveah
Summary: Bermain di dunia RolePlayer memang sangat mengasikkan, sampai pengguna akun RolePlayer mengatakan istilah "Fake World Real Feeling" , persis seperti yang dirasakan Xi Luhan saat ngeRP sebagai Park Chan Yeol yang bertemu dengan.. Byun Baek Hyun. / ChanBaek;HunHan;KrisTao;ChenHan / 3.865words / Espesially RP-ers / Mind R&R?


**20 New Interactions**

Sial, decih laki-laki berusurai coklat dengan model acak-acakan itu. Lima menit dia meninggalkan sang lappy untuk buang air kecil, sekarang dipandangnya kolom connect di twitte_r_nya sudah sangat absurd tidak keruan.

Perlahan dia mengambil posisi nyaman diatas kursi meja belajarnya kemudian merataipi interaction yang bertambah seiring detik berlalu.

**21, 22, 23, 25, 29, 32, 33**

"Chanyeol –ssi, kau menjebolkan interactionku"

.

.

Cast :

-Xi Lu Han

-Oh Se Hun

-Artis!Byun Baek Hyun

-Artis!Park Chan Yeol

-Kim Jong Dae

Warn : AU, OOC, Typo(s), abal-abalan, kaga mutu, aneh gaje atau apa aja dah namanya /flat ekspression/?, for da last, ff kali ini dengan bahasa non formal, kata-kata percakapan juga absurd asdfghjkl dan pls ini alur kecepetan /flat over

a/n: Terinspirasi dari kisah teman saya yang sedikit di modifikasi agar lebih bersensasi aw!~ intinya sih saya tertarik ngambil kisah dia (si temen) karena kisahnya yang absurd. Tau kan kalau saya hobi bikin ff yang berbau absurd. Oke banyak cingcong /dicipok Luhan/ditendang Sehun/ btw, ff Last Chapter yang kemarin lupa diisi kolom summarynya /mager/ yosh! Mengisi waktu luang lagi karena tangan belum gatel lanjutin Taster jadi mending bikin oneshoot baru :3

Summary : _Bermain di dunia RolePlayer memang sangat mengasikkan, sampai pengguna akun RolePlayer mengatakan istilah "Fake World Real Feeling" , persis seperti yang dirasakan Xi Luhan saat ngeRP sebagai Park Chan Yeol yang bertemu dengan.. Byun Baek Hyun._

ROLEPLAYER

xieveah 's present.

.

.

Xi Luhan, pengguna akun RolePlayer yang bisa dikatakan, famous, sehingga tak jarang pagi siang sore malam kotak mention-nya sering jebol akibat beberapa perempuan yang gila akan pesona Park Chan Yeol yang diperankannya itu. Bahkan bukan hanya perempuan di akun Park Chan Yeol yang dia RP-in, lelaki pun yang berstatus transgender –pastinya, akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk bisa berinteriaksi dengan Park Chan Yeol yang 'katanya', bias mereka. Ya, jelas saja Xi Luhan terkenal dimana-mana, entah itu RP atau RL yang dikenal oleh beberapa owner RP. Luhan sendiri sudah aktiv di akun itu sejak pertama kali buming mainan di twitter yang katanya asik, yang katanya bisa mainin diri kita sebagai idola kita sendiri, yang katanya juga bisa pacaran dan mesra-mesraan di akun itu ,meski palsu.

Awalnya, lelaki pengguna akun roleplayer itu malas main di RP karena awal-awal buming RP keadaan RP saat itu masih sepi –banget. followers paling banyak juga itu baru nyampe lima ratusan, dan gampang kehitung jari siapa aja para tetua yang famous itu, salah satunya adalah teman sekelasnya, Kim Jong Dae yang saat itu juga memperkenalkan RP kepada Luhan. Dia ingat, Jongdae dulu nge-RP-in Wu Yi Fan, soloist yang ganteng tinggi manly itu lho, waktu itu karena sempat buming-bumingnya Wu Yi Fan, jadi, Jongdae mengambil peran Yifan untuk dia RP-in, dan jadilah banyak yang follow dia dan terkenal lah RP Yifan yang dimiliki oleh Jongdae. Dan, Jongdae selaku orang yang berperan besar di kehidupan RP Luhan, dia yang bawa nama RP yang di perankan Luhan jadi terkenal dan ngintil sama Jongdae ketenarannya di RPW itu. Sampai akhirnya karena terlalu jones, mereka –Jongdae memerankan sebagai Yifan dan Luhan sebagai ZiTao ,model seksoy yang dikabarin lagi deket sama Yifan. Memilih jalan untuk kapelan yang pertama kalinya di RP mereka yang benar-benar absurd. Ya, karena kejonesannya itu, Jongdae ngajak Luhan pacaran di RP, tapi keadaan RL mereka sama sekali engga humu aka YAOI kalau modern nya sih. RL mereka normal dan kadang-kadang suka ketawa-ketiwi sendiri di kelas kalau inget malem hari mereka bikin tl panas karena yadongan asal aja, sampai berhasil kena bashing dari RP yang lain dan di block sana sini. Tapi, tetep aja mereka engga peduli dan acuh. Ya, sampai akhirnya mereka dikenal sebagai RP yadong hard yang paling asik dan nyentrik waktu jaman mereka join pertama kali.

Tapi,

Ada tapinya.

Tapi karena keadaan mereka waktu itu sudah hampir diujung kelas dan mempersiapkan diri buat UN. Jadi, Luhan dan Jongdae fakum dari RP, istilahnya sih Hiatus panjang gitu. Tapi, sebulan berlalu, Jongdae melalui RL bilang kalau dia mau leave RPW karena katanya mau dapet nilai UN besar dan mau fokus buat ngelanjutin SMA ke luar negri. Yak, waktu itu Luhan sempet meringis karena dia bakalan jadi jones lagi ditinggal Jongdae yang leave RPW. Yaudahlah, dia cari yang lain aja, kali aja ada orang yang sama asiknya kaya Jongdae dan bikin dia nyaman sama kaya bareng Jongdae. Ya, meski itu terjalin Cuma empat bulan, tapi bagi Luhan itu adalah fanservice paling keren yang pernah dia dapatkan. Selain bisa berimajinasi tinggi, mereka juga sempat tukar posisi berbalik –Luhan jadi Yifan, Jongdae jadi Tao. Sehingga membuat Luhan bisa mendapatkan fanservice dari Huang Zi Tao, model favorite nya itu!

Ya, jadi Luhan melanjutkan permaiannya di twitter itu setelah selesai UN dan mendapatkan nilai yang –seenggaknya-gua-bisa-lulus-kan. ya, seperti biasanya dia menghabiskan waktu liburannya di rumah bersama lappy kesayangan dan teman-teman dunia mayanya yang sungguh tak terhitung. Ya, selama Luhan bertahan satu tahun di RPW, dia merasa punya banyak teman dan keluarga baru, ya.. kalau sekarang, bisa dilihat bahwa favorite nya sudah numpuk dari awal dia main RP sampai sekarang, ratusan. Dan followersnya juga melonjak karena waktu dulu sempat jadi bahan pembicaraan akan tingkahnya dengan Jongdae itu. Dan sekarang, bisa dibilang RP Luhan adalah RP sesepuh yang masih tersisa yang memiliki sejarah paling unik dan followers paling banyak –menurut survey salah satu RPbase.

Bagi Luhan, tiga minggu adalah setahun liburan. Baginya, bermain didepan Lappy kesayangannya dan cengar-cengir tidak jelas, bisa membuat waktunya terasa terulur dan hari untuk masuk sekolah baru itu makin jauh dan makin lama. tapi, yang namanya waktu kadang bisa lambat dan cepat. Ketika merasa bosan, Luhan pasti merasakan hari itu lebih cepat dua kali lipat, namun sebaliknya, dia akan merasa nyaman dan menikmati hari dengan lebih lama.

Dan selama main RP itu setelah memulai ajaran di Sekolah baru, bisa dipastikan nilainya menurun drastis. Tapi Toh Luhan juga engga terlalu mementingkan nilai selagi nilainya masih ada di angka rata-rata. Jadi, dia enjoy aja main RP seharian dirumah balesin mention sana-sini. Mungkin kalau lagi badmood dan ga mood main RP, barulah dia videocall bareng Jongdae yang ada di luar negri itu. Aduh, ditinggal beberapa bulan aja Jongdae makin cakep, begitulah yang ada di dalam hatinya ketika pertama kali videocall bersama Jongdae.

Dalam benak Luhan, dia yakin jika Jongdae masih join RPW, dia akan sama derajatnya dengan RP yang diperankan Luhan yang masih setia menjadi Tao. Karena, satu-satunya bias yang tercantik dan terseksi yang pernah Luhan tau hanya Tao, jadi, dari jaman awal dia join sampai dia jadi RP famous ini, dia belum sama sekali move on ke character yang lain. Meski banyak yang ngira RL dia perempuan, dia sih enjoy aja. Toh dia ga perlu ngumbar di RP kan kalau RL dia itu cowok. Lagian RP bukan ajang share RL mambroh!

.

.

.

"YAK ! JONGDAE –SSI MY BELOVED! I MISS CHU!" Luhan berteriak di layar monitor nya yang sudah menampilkan wujud Jongdae setengah badan. Sementara, Jongdae hanya bisa terkekeh mendengar teriakan Luhan yang dari dulu belum ada perubahan. Pedahal, usianya kali ini sama-sama sudah menginjak angka 20 tahun, tapi baginya, Luhan belum juga dewasa. Dan pasti, masih main Roleplay lagi seperti dulu ,tebaknya dalam hati.

"Kkkh… Najis gua dipanggil beloved gitu" Jongdae tertawa lepas dan diikuti Luhan yang makin lepas dengan tawa khasnya.

"CHAGIYAH! KAMU MEMANG CINTAKU!~" Luhan makin terkikik dengan apa yang baru saja dia katakan membuat Jongdae makin geli yang diungkapkan dengan tawa khasnya.

"Lu bikin gua makin geli serius" Kali ini Jongdae menggelengkan kepalanyanya. Luhan memberhentikan tawanya yang berniat mengatakan tujuannya menelfon Jongdae langsung pada inti.

"Oke Oke. Gua mau cerita" Ucap Luhan.

"Jangan bilang RP lagi"

"Kkkh.. kalau RP lagi?"

"Pffftt" Jongdae memutar bola matanya kemudian mebali melihat Luhan diseberang sana. "Masih main permainan bocah itu sampe sekarang ,Lu?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Haha. Iyalah, followers gua udah naik 20 rebu bebih! Gila, empat tahun dari tahun pertama ngeRP, gua ngambil cuti Cuma paling lama enam bulan itupun karena UN. dan abis itu balik dengan keadaan mention gua yang jebol abis kkhhh. Sebelumnya emang udah pernah gua ceritain kan kalau gua punya banyak fams disana sini. Squad yang membernya wuhu~ bejibun. Apalagi kapel yang …yah, engga jauh beda kaya kita dulu beb"

"NAJES! Jadi Hobi lu masih ngeyadong bareng kapel? Yasallam Luhan kapan tobatnya chagih!?"

"Kkhh.. kalau udah sadar gua tobat kak"

"Jadi, masih pake Tao?"

"Engga, udah oplas dong. Kalau gua masih jadi Tao, gua ga bisa move on dari Yifan –oppa" Tampang Luhan seolah olah sedih dan membuat Jongdae bergidig geli.

"Jadi, sekarang mainin siapa?"

"Itu, si Park Chandol. Aktor plus singer yang kkkhhh~"

"WHAT! LUHAN ARE YOU FVCKNG KIDDING ME DEAR? Dia itu kan …"

"Yap!"

"Jangan bilang kalau lu punya kapel terus ternyata kapel lu itu…"

Luhan menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya dengan tampang geregetnya ketika Jongdae memutus kalimatnya dan memandang wajah Luhan yang gereget itu dengan cemas.

"BAEKHYUN?!"

"GYAHAHAHA! BENAR BANGET SAYANGKUH!" Luhan tertawa nista akibat ketidak tahanannya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Sementara Jongdae hanya bisa melongo dengan tampang polos dan kopongnya. Dia kaget sekaligus tidak menyangka Luhan akan segila itu dengan dunia palsunya.

"Plis ,Lu, gua makin takut dengan keadaan lu seperti ini"

"This is art of Yaoi ,Jongdae –ssi" Luhan terkekeh.

"Yaoi?"

"Like a boy x boy..kkkhhh"

"OH HELL ,LUHAN" Jongdae menampilkan tampang facepalmnya. "Jangan-jangan RL lu juga udah mulai ga normal ya ,Lu?"

"Tsk. Sialan lu, Jong! RL gua normal keleus. Itu mah Cuma RP aja sih, kaya kita waktu dulu. ih elu mah jahat bilang gua ikutan abnormal" Tampang Luhan jadi sok mewek akibat buatannya setelah kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkannya.

"Kali aja ,Lu. Gua kan ga pernah denger cerita tentang cewek yang lu taksir di RL"

"Ya, gua Cuma mau menikmati waktu bareng bias kesayangan. Dan lu tau, gua seneng banget ada yang bangkitin YifanTao, dan mereka so sweet banget~ di RP Tao yang itu juga ya, si Tao itu lembut banget dan ga liar kaya gua pfft. Tapi intinya, diantara YifanTao yang lain, gua Cuma respek mereka karena romantis banget kalo di tl. Ih dan parahnya masa yadongan, si Yifan narik Tao ke dm ….aaahh~ potek potek potek"

"Gila lebay lu keterlaluan ,Lu. Cuman gara-gara Tao lu jadi kaya gini? Hufffttt."

"Ya abis gimana sih, si Tao makin kesini makin seksi aja abisnya.. bikin gua beler dan ngabisin sekotak tissue gara-gara nosebleed gua ga bisa di tahan kalau udah liat badan dia lagi pose yang… adeh, meni seksoy"

"NAJIS MESUMLU ASDFGHJKL"

"Gila kosa kata favorite gua lu masih hapal aja, wks"

"Itu bukan kosakata peak. Itu urutan di keyboard iPhone gua"

"Ya gua juga tau nak! Eh btw gua jadi salah fokus gini kan. orang ceritanya mau cerita"

"Pfft.. yaudah cerita. Kapel lu si Baekhyung itu kan paling"

"Yes Yes"

"Sok atuh"

"Ya ..jadi….."

Luhan menceritakan kisahnya bersama Baekhyung yang ternyata baru jalan dua bulan. dan hal itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun yang dulunya bisa dibilang hanya orang baru di RPW jadi diangkat derajatnya oleh Luhan. Padahal, mereka sendiri kenal disalah satu RPBase khusus YAOI yang sama-sama mem-verif mereka sebagai anggotanya. Ya, intinya mereka kenal dekat baru satu minggu dan setelah itu, Luhan selaku sebagai Chanyeol menyatakan cintanya terang-terangan di TL yang minta bantuan banyak teman-temannya buat ngetweet kalimat yang sudah disiapkannya dengan tag nama Baekhyun yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun yang baru online sore itu langsung pongo akibat jebolnya mention dia. Dan, karena tweet pertama Luhan udah tenggelem ditelan tweet teman mereka yang membantu itu, jadi Luhan me re-tweet apa yang sebelumnya dia tweet dengan tulisan tangan khas Luhan yang memintanya menjadi kekasih Chanyeol. Dan, hal itu di respon banyak warga tl yang langsung teriak engga jelas dan guling gulingan kesana kemari. Sambil seolah olah nerikin Baekhyun buat nerima ungkapan cinta Luhan. Dan hari itu adalah hari paling bersejarah yang pernah ada, dimana teman-teman RP Luhan berkumpul dan membantunya sampai memberikan selamat karena ChanBaek keluaran Luhan sudah mulai berkeliaran yang tandanya mereka siap dengan yadong season kedua dari Luhan versi Yaoi.

Luhan bercerita banyak pada Jongdae, sementara Jongdae yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terkantuk-kantuk namun tetap berusaha mendengarkan apa yang Luhan katakan. bisa dibilang, Luhan jika sudah bicara soal RP, dia tidak akan memberi titik dan koma disetiap penggal kalimat yang membuat Luhan hampir sesek napas karena salah atur napas waktu bicara.

Oke, lamanya kira-kira dua jam mereka videocall dan mereka mengakhiri itu semua akibat Jongdae ada kuliah Pagi dan meminta izin untuk tidur malam itu. Ya, meski sebenarnya belum puas, setidaknya bagi Luhan ada seseorang yang masih mau mendengarkan ocehannya. Ya, Luhan merasakan lappy nya yang mulai panas. Dia menyolok charger kemudian mencopot batreainya. Dan…

Main RP Lagi.

Mumpung jam satu malam, biasanya Baekhyun online dan mereka main lagi di tl.

Ya, kalau jam satu malem twitter sepi, bukan akun RP namanya, apalagi 20ribu followers Luhan yang mayoritas di gelar sebagai RP Kalong, mereka akan berterbangan di tl sambil menonton aksi ChanBaek seperti biasnya.

Entah kenapa, dia baru sadar bahwa Yaoi sedikit menarik dan bersensasi daripada straight. Dan dia menikmati apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun terhadapnya seperti meminta segala hal dengan cara manja kepada Chanyeol selaku sang seme.

** yeodjaadjah **: K. FINE ADA SI CENDOL LAGI. K. GUA PUNDUNG. K. GUA EXIT. K. GUA UDAH MULAI KENA VIRUS YADONG MEREKA. K. GUA JADI KEPINGIN MANTENG. K. GUA GAJADI EXIT /HA

** namjaganteng **: TL PANAS PLS. ADA CENDOL TULUNG

** COGANTENGOY **: oke mager time ada cendol balik bawa chanbaek /tidur/

** BXBRP **: KALIAN JANGAN LUPA YA LIVE SHOW DARI ** BaekHyunneh** sama ** TukangCendol** DI TL. YUK MARI MENDESAH AH AH AH

** istrinyayipan** : lewat tengah malam ChanBaek merajalela. Oke sip. Waktunya tidur. Sayang ayo kita tidur /tarik **suaminyatao**/

Rep :

** suaminyatao **: ** istrinyayipan** Yeobo –ya, nonton bentar yuk pls…..

:Rep :

** istrinyayipan **: ** suaminyatao **TIDUR ATAU PINTU DM AKU KUNCI

Rep :

** suaminyatao **: ** istrinyayipan** Iya iya.. /ngikut ke dm/

Rep :

** TukangCendol **: ** suaminyatao istrinyayipan** LIVE SHOWNYA BELON MULAI KAK

** TukangCendol **: LU SEMUA JAN SALAH PAHAM DULU PLS. MENTANG MENTANG GUA NGALONG BUKAN BERARTI MAU YADONGAN. PLSPLSPLS.

** TukangCendol** : DAN APA MAKSUDNYA LIVE SHOW INI KAK CKCKC ** BXBRP **SUMPEH TUMPEH TUMPEH SUSU JUPE GUA NGAKAK.

** TukangCendol** : OKE BUAT KALIAN YANG SUUDZON SAMA GUA YANG BAKAL YADONGAN MALAM INI. SEMOGA LU SEMUA MIMPI BASAH BOCOR MAMPEOS KKH

Rep :

** pandacakep **: ** TukangCendol **NAJES NAJES

** MbakSulley** : ** TukangCendol **CENDOL GUA BUTUH FANSERFIS SEKARANG !

** yeojamesum **: ** TukangCendol **FANSERVICE SEKARANG ATAU GUA POTONG ANU LO

** suholangkaya **: ** TukangCendol **banyak cingcong lu, gua grepe juga sekalian

**Dan 20 balasan lainnya.**

** TukangCendol **: MATIIN TUH KAPLOK SEBELUM GUA CIPOK LU PADA EWW

** TukangCendol **: GUA MALES YADONGAN PLS. MY HYUNNIE ENGGA ON DAN GUA BARU AJA VC BARENG RL YIFAN YANG DULU YEAY~

** TukangCendol **: PLS LU SEMUA BIKIN GUA MAU GIGIT ANUNYA BAEKHYUN. BIKIN MT GUA JEBOL MELE AH PUNDUNG AH

** TukangCendol **: ** EMAKJONES** MAK KAPLOK GUA RUSAK YA PLS JADI GUA NGETYPE PAKE HURUP GEDE GEDE MELE OKE. LU JANGAN NYINDIR GUA. KELIATAN

** TukangCendol **: OH IYA LU PADA ENGGA TAU RL YIFAN YANG DULU YE? CIYAN. YANG KENAL GUA WAKTU JADI TAO MANA SUARANYA COBA

** TukangCendol** : MAKSUD GUA RT COBA RT KKKHH…. GUA TAU LU SEMUA OPLAS DAN GA BILANG KE GUA. K SOP

** TukangCendol **: ** minseokeonyeo **GUA GA TYPO. GUA TAU, K SIP UDAH MAINSTREAM JADI GUA PAKEK K SOP. OKE. BOCIL LU YANG ADMIN YADONG KAN KKHH

** TukangCendol** : ANJER 300 ORANG. BOONG BANGET LU ASAL RETWEET AJA /MAGER. TEMEN LAMA GUA GA SEBANYAK ITU CHAGIH

** TukangCendol **: UDAH MALEM GUA NGATUK KEY? GUA MAU NGERJAIN SKRIPSI TERUS TIDUR. OKE TANPA YADONG KAN BIAR LU PADA MIMPI BASAH KKH

** TukangCendol **: GUA MAU TIDUR DALAM PELUKMU SAYANG. OH DEKAPLAH AKU ** BaekHyunneh **AKU MENCINTAIMU :* GOODNIGHT! MAAF KAPLOK RUSAK

Luhan keluar dari akun twitter RP nya dengan tampang datar. Lain seperti hatinya yang mengoceh melalui perantara tangan yang mengetik asal-asalan. Tumben Baekhyun engga on kaya biasanya. Yaudahlah, Luhan juga engga maksa kapelnya mesti on seharian buat dia. Toh sekarang waktunya fokus ngerjain skripsi terus tidur.

.

.

.

Bulan-bulan ChanBaek berlalu, lima bulan dan Luhan memutuskan buat ngajak Baekhyun nikah di RP. Udah klop banget sama Baekhyun. Pernikahan mereka berlangsung lancar, di saksikan oleh 21K Followers Chanyeol dan 5K followers Baekhyun. Dijeboli mention mereka dengan banyaknya ucapan selamat. Dari yang paling waras sampai ucapan selamat dari titisan RSJ mereka dapat. Dan membuat satu-sama lain cengar-cengir didepan Lappy mereka masing-masing.

Sebenarnya, Luhan sudah berhasil kontak dengan rl Baekhyun, dan yang membuat Luhan berani ngajak nikah karena rl Baekhyun adalah cewek yang namanya Huna, umur 16 tahun dari Kota tetangga. Mereka saling kenal rl sebulan sebelum pernikahan ChanBaek, dan sebulan kemudian juga Luhan baru berhasil mengajak Baekhyun menikah dan menjadikan Huna pacar Luhan secara rl. Yo, Pacar Luhan jebolan RP. Sebenernya kalau jadi Baekhyun kasar, liar serta manja nya naudzubillah, tapi kalau udah sama Huna, Luhan jadi kaku sekaligus ngomong keterlaluan ramah sama Huna. Dan begitu juga Huna.

** TukangCendol **: gua kepingin telfonan sama rl Hyunnie. Suara dia bikin gua terbuai aduhai~

** poroporapopo **: ** TukangCendol **ndol lu kenal sama rl kapel lu?

** kutubengek **: ** TukangCendol **bagi vn ndol. Gua mau denger.

** pandamas** : ** TukangCendol **jangan omdo lu cendol. Uplod kek ke soundcloud

** suaminyatao **: ** TukangCendol **: adu suara rl tao lagi nyanyi mau kaga? Che, lu omdo aja dasar jones

** NAMJUSTIN** :** TukangCendol **uplod peak jan omdo ae

**Dan 40 balasan lainnya**

** TukangCendol **: PORORO GUA INI PACAR DIA PLS. KUTU SUARA DIA MAHAL K. PANDA PERUNGGU MA TO THE HAL. TIANG GUA GA JONES KKH. JUSBUAH GUA GA OMDO K.

** TukangCendol** : OKE KAPLOK GUA RUSAK LAGI

** TukangCendol **: KKKH. CEWE CANTIK KAYA RL HYUN MAH OGAH GUA TEBAR KESANA KEMARI OKAY.

** TukangCendol** : TU ANAK GA ON KAN? GUA MAU NGOMONGIN DIA KKKKHHHH.

** TukangCendol **: GUA MAU UPLOD FOTO DIA KESINI TAPI TAPI TAPI TAPI

** TukangCendol **: LU PIKIR FOTO DIA MURAH DIOBRAL GITU YA? GAK. OKE GUA GA MAU UPLOAD DARIPADA LU NAMJA IDUNG BENGEK BAKAL NGINCER DIE.

** TukangCendol **: YANQ CEPET ON KATANYA MALEM INI KITA MAU BIKIN BABY ** BaekHyunneh**

** TukangCendol **: AKU TAKUT DIGODAIN AHJUMMA AHJUSSHI KALO KAMU GA CEPET ON. LINDUNGI AKU DIBALIK ANUMU SAYANG** BaekHyunneh**

** TukangCendol **: LAMA LAMA GUA GANTI UNAME JADI TUKANG KACANG AJA YE. HYUN NGARET BALES AKU KANGEN KAMUH

** TukangCendol **: K. SOP GUA ALAY HARI INI. WAKTUNYA EKSIT. BAYBAY KALIAN. LIVE SHOW JAM 1 YE JAN LUPA!

Luhan mengeluarkan akunnya lagi kemudian mengambil ponsel. Dia menghubungi Huna yang engga on di RP. Dia sempet mikir Huna banyak kesibukan karena anak kaum etnis. Tapi ternyata, dia sempet ngangkat telefon dari Luhan. Dan mereka mesra-mesraan gitu. Aduh, sumpah engga nyangka. Suara sama tampang Huna yang lembut dan kalem itu bener-bener bisa bikin Luhan jatuh cinta. Ah~ Luhan merasa benar-benar menjadi Namja beruntung yang bisa mendapatkan hati Huna!

.

.

.

** TukangCendol **: kalo gua jadi uke cocok ga ye? Cocok aja lah, gua mau didominasi. Mau ada diposisi bawah dong :3

** CHANYOL** : ** TukangCendol **mbar lu engga ada bangganya jadi seme, sekarang malah niat jadi uke.

** BEKIYUN **: ** TukangCendol **Hyung, Bekki engga bisa mendominasi..

** Wuyifanz **: ** TukangCendol **Kau rendahkan harga diri kita sebagai seoorang Seme

** 90L **: ** TukangCendol **AHJUSSI PLS. LU GA PANTES DIDOMINASI. PLS JAN JADI UKE. CIYOUSLY.

** pinkiyeoja** : ** TukangCendol **: NDOL JANGAN ANEH ANEH AJA NDOL

Luhan menghela nafasnya pelan melihat balasan dari beberapa pengguna akun RP. Dipandangi satu persatu tanpa membalasnya seperti biasa. Karena kalau dibalas itu engga akan sempat dan pasti mention yang lain akan menumpuk di kolom interactionnya.

Seraya dipandangi itu, dia baru sadar, banyak teman-teman lamanya yang sudah menghilang entah kemana. YifanTao favoritenya cerai dan melepaskan diri dengan sama sama deactivate. Ibu RP nya leave, teman-teman yeojanya udah jones lagi dan mereka fokus ikutan wgl. Sementara member squad buatannya, sudah mulai sombong dan cari teman baru serta ada aja yang minta unverified karena melepaskan diri ingin membuat squad oleh jerih payahnya sendiri. Menurut Luhan, Dunia RP makin kesini makin terasa membosankan dan membuat Luhan jadi malas untuk On.

.

.

"Oppa, Huna mau fakum RP dulu. kira-kira seminggu. Oppa engga marah kan?"

"Haha, buat apa marah chagi. Aku tau kamu sibuk sekolah. Kkh, jadi inget jaman SMA"

"Iya, ya. aku ga percaya punya Luhan oppa yang ternyata beda empat tahun.. Cuma karena kita kenal di RP"

"Kamu aja engga percaya, gimana aku. haha, waktu kayanya cepet banget ya. ChanBaek nikah mau bulan ke-empat, kalau ngitung dari hari ChanBaek jadian, udah masuk bulan kesembilan"

"Udah mau setahun aku stay di RP buat Luhan oppa"

"Masa sih buat aku?"

"Terus buat siapa lagi? alasan aku bertahan ya karena ada oppa.."

"Ahaha.. gitu ya? btw, ini tanggal 12 April kan? Selamat 17 Tahun ,Huna~"

"Ah? Oppa masih inget.. aku kira oppa lupa"

"Mana mungkin aku lupa"

"Kali aja. Btw, kamsahamnida ne, Luhan oppa"

.

.

Seminggu, Dua minggu, Tiga minggu, Sebulan, Dua bulan berlalu. Cepat ya, Huna yang hiatus membuat Luhan jadi ikut-ikutan hiatus. Mereka sama-sama hiatus dengan kesibukan masing-masing. Namun, selama itu, Luhan mana tahan tidak kontek-kontekan dengan Huna. Semua kontaknya tidak aktiv. Mulai dari Whatsapp,Line,Nomor Hape, dan Skype, semua tidak aktiv dan membuat Luhan setengah mati cemas. Karena menyadari Huna yang tidak ada kabar. Dia menghubungi nomor telefon Huna namun selalu berada di luar jangkauan. Skype off, Whatsapp ceklis, Line ceklis, semua aja ceklis!

Dua bulan yang hampir memasuki tiga bulan yang tandanya menjadi satu tahun hubungan ChanBaek. Tapi dia tetap tidak melihat tanda tanda Huna online di akun itu. Apa Huna menghindari Luhan dengan cara membuat akun yang baru dan mencari orang baru karena bosan dengan Chanyeol?

Pikiran-pikiran negative tentang Huna bermunculan. Entah datangnya darimana namun berhasil membuat Luhan ketakutan dan merasa tertekan juga frustasi.

Sampai akhirnya tepat pada tanggal 07 2013

Dia mendapat sebuah menfess berisi link dari pengirimnya disebutkan : Hyunnah. Dan ternyata itu adalah tulisan panjang Huna via writelonger.

Yang berisi

_Happy 7__th__ Anniversary, ChanBaek. Luhan –hyung, ini aku, Huna. Ma'afkan aku sudah membohongimu. Sebenarnya aku adalah laku-laki yang sudah lancang mencintaimu, sudah lancang menerima cintamu. Sebenarnya aku merasa tidak pantas ketika aku menyadarimu yang sebenarnya laki-laki dan menerimanya begitu saja karena gangguan pada diriku. Aku benar-benar tidak sanggup kembali. aku benar-benar malu dan takut kalau kau akan mengetahui semuanya dan membenciku –hyung. Ma'af telah menonaktivkan semua kontakku. Aku tidak mau –hyung menghubungiku, aku takut –hyung akan marah, aku takut –hyung akan mengatakanku sebagai namja yang homo. Aku takut kalau –hyung benar-benar akan menjauhiku dan aku malu mengakuinya secara langsung._

_Bahwa sebenarnya aku memang mencintaimu. Maka dari itu aku menjadi Huna agar –hyung tidak memutuskan hubungan ChanBaek dan berlanjut seterusnya. Tapi aku sadar bahwa aku salah telah meminta saudaraku untuk mengangkat panggilan dan videocall darimu. _

_Ma'af –hyung atas semua yang aku lakukan. aku menuliskan ini semua karena aku benar-benar tidak sanggup melihat Chanyeol terus menerus me mention Baekhyun. Dan aku membaca semua dm mu tapi aku tak sanggup membalasnya karena aku malu. _

_Ma'af –hyung, ma'af .._

Mata Luhan membulat. Dia menelan ludahnya secara langsung tanpa tersendak. Permainan apa ini? tanyanya dalam hati.

**FIN**

SAYA GA NGOREKSI KESALAHAN KARENA MALES /PUKULED/ OKE TAPI YANG PENTING RAMPUNG JUGA. SAYA SENANG SAYA SENANG~ oke mungkin banyak kalimat yang engga di mengerti serta absurd banget oke biarin /g semoga kalian yang baca judul serta isinya mengerti dan pernah join apa itu RPW dans segala istilahnya ._. pls saya ngetik saking hebohnya dari jam 10- jam 1 pagi. Oke ini curcol. So engga mau banyak cingcong. Reviewnya monggo~

TAPI PLS JANGAN TANYA YANG HUNA SEBENERNYA ITU SIAPA KARENA ITU RAHASIA ILAHI. OKE MAKIN SINTING /NGACIR


End file.
